Playing Matchmaker
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: For Melachan! Oneshot. Given the chance, would you admitt your love to a secret crush? Tala reread the question, sending a covert glance across the room. 'Would I'


**Okay, so this is a one-shot for Mela-chan! Whoo. So, Adriel and Melanie will be the OC's but there will be mentions of others. So, yeah, R&R people!**

**Mk, so here ya go Mela!**

**Oh, yeah, I've mixed up the pairings a bit. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I don't own Melanie either, she belongs to Mela. I just own Adriel.**

**Ok, so that's it!**

Playing Matchmaker

"Adriel, you could help a bit you know!" Melanie Lindo said, falling into the chair next to her team captain and partner. The chocolate-haired girl poked at the Russian beside her, finally gaining her attention. Adriel Valkov sighed, and sent her friend an exasperated galre.

"I am helping, I'm typing am I not? Besides, you're just so much better at this than I am." She stated, returning her gaze to the computer screen. Melanie huffed angrily, grabbing the mouse from Adriel's hand and clicked out of the game screen. "Hey!"

"This survey is due tomorrow, which will offically start in about 2 hours! We have to start." Adriel looked as if she were about to protest, but Melanie cut her off with a heated glare. "Now."

"Fine, but can we get a snack first?"

"Drel, it's 11 o'clock at night, how can you be hungry?" Adriel shrugged, rising from her seat and walking toward the door. She tugged it open and stepped outside. Melanie remained seated, staring at the half-open door. Not a moment later, Adriel's head pooped back in.

'"You coming?" She asked, tapping a finger against the door frame. "Best hurry, we do have to start." Melanie rose and followed after her. The hallway to the Valkov home was dimly light, the thin light coming form the bathroom across the hall. Pictures hung on the walls and velvet carpet gave way under Melanie's feet. She nodded to herself, the twins were excellant decoraters. But, she figured, it was more Adriel than Tala.

Tala.

Though she had yet to tell her friends, Melanie had secretly crushed on him for quite some time now. Atleast since the twins had moved here back in 9th grade. Melanie laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Adriel asked, stopping to turn around to face her, an odd look crossing her face.

"Nothing, just thinking about the day you guys moved here." Adriel nodded, grinning at her friend.

"Yeah. Tala made use look like retards." Melanie laughed, and punched Adriel lightly in the arm, shoving her foreward.

"You didn't help the situation any, Drel." A pout replaced Adriel's smile as she continued down the hall, purposly ignoring the girl behind her. "Aw, come one Drel, it wasn't that bad." No answer. "Drel, it was only one guy."

"Yeah, and that one guy still hates me. You know the other day, he glared at me."

"Well, it is Johnny, he can hold a serious grudge. Ask Shi." Melanie paused, covering the giggle that threatened to come out. "And it was funny."

"I knocked him down the stairs! Into Principle Aden! Then got him suspended for a week!" Melanie couldn't help it. She fell into a fit of laughter. Glaring, Adriel left her bent over in the hallway, laughing her ass off."

"As, come one Drel, wait!" Still giggling, she hurried after her, stopping mid-stride in the kitchen doorway. Tala stood with his sister, leaning against the counter stirring what looked to be a cup of chocoalte milk, in the midst of a heated discussion with the girl bent over in front of the fridge. But that wasn't what had caught her by suprise. He was wearing only a pair of thin black boxers. Despite herself, Melanie felt her gaze drift downward, then hurridly brought it back to Adriel when she spoke.

"Bout time you got here, where the hell you been? You want white or chocolate?" Melanie stared at her, blinking rapidly.

"Wha?" She asked, mentally slapping herself.

"Milk! Do you want white or chocolate?" Adriel paused, sending an icey glare at her brother. "Oh wait, you can't have milk. Cause Tala drank it all!" She punched him in the arm. "Stupid tard-face!"

"Stop hitting me, damn it! You didn't get here fast enough, so its you're own damn fault!" Adriel growled, pulling a pack of Oreos from a nearby cupboard. She tossed them to Melanie, who fumbled with them before securing them under her arm. "Don't throw the Oreos!"

"Shut-up Tala and go drink your milk! Bastard!" She sent him one last glare before stomping angrily out of the room and back down the hall. An awkward silence settled between the two remaining people. Melanie shuffled her feet, then asked.

"You guys were fighting over milk?" Tala's gaze rose from the glass in his hands to rest on her face, and Melanie again slapped herself for the blush that turned her cheeks scarlet.

"Yeah, we'll fight over anything." Melanie laughed lightly.

"But, milk?" She asked again, putting emphasis on the last word. This time it was Tala who laughed, and Melanie felt the blush spread. _He has a sexy laugh_ She thought to herself. It was a deep, husky laugh, one she felt in her toes.

"Yeah." _Again with the awkward silence!_ Melanie averted her gaze to the floor, the Oreos shifting with her movements. "So, I'm gonna go. Uh, night." He left after that, leaving her alone. She stood a moment longer before Adriel's voice broke the silence.

"Melanie, get our ass in here, we got work to do!"

"Shut-up Adriel! People are trying to sleep!" She laughed to herself as the twins continued to yell _colorful_ insults back and forth.

_It's going to be a long night._

Next Day

Melanie yawned and lowered her head to rest ontop of her folded arms. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath and fell into a light sleep. Her and Adriel had worked for 4 hours, but finally finished. _Three hours of sleep, definatly not enough._ She thought, and grudhingly opened her eyes when someone poked her own the shoudler.

"Mel. Hey, Mel, wake up." Adriel was leaning over her, pokeing her in the forehead.

"What?" She snapped, slapping her finger away. Adriel looked mildly offended, but only grabbed her elbow to pull her up.

"Mr. Bailey says we have to go hand out our surveys now." She said, grabbing a red folder from her desk. "And he was giving you that look. You know, the one that says 'If you don't get up right now Miss Lindo I'm gonna stab you in the face with the knife I have taped under my desk'." Melanie nodded.

"Oh, that look." Adriel saluted their teacher.

"We shall return Mr. Bailey, sir!" The man only nodded, waving a hand in their direction.

"Hmmn." Melanie busrt into laughter out in the hall, Adriel smirking widely.

"One of these days, he's going to just kill you, you know that?" Adriel shook her head.

"Nah, he likes me and he knows it. So, let's go, we got a lot of ground to cover and little time before Bailey comes after us!" Adriel took her hand and began pulling her down the hall, shouting nonsense and sending a mock salute to anyone who passed.

(Tala's POV)

"So, you guys fought over milk?" Kai asked me, sending me a look that said 'you fucking retards'. I nodded, pressing my head into my arms.

"Yeah. We were up most of the night yelling at eachother." I said, supressing another yawn. Kai looked like he was about to comment, when my aforementioned twin and her friend walked through the door.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Welis!" She said, shaking the teachers hand. I smiled, Adriel was so weird. "My Psychology partner and I have come to ask you if you would mind us passing out our surveys to your wonderful class. So, do you?" The older women smiled, shaking her head.

"Of course not, go right ahead. Are you going to wait here until they're finished?" Adriel nodded, handing the papers to Melanie who bgan passing them out.

"Sure are! It'll only take a few minutes." With that her and Melanie sat in the empty desk behind Phoenix and stared up a conversation. I stared down at the paper in front of me before sighing and grabbing my pencil. At the top, in big bold letters, were the words **Secret Crush? **I skimmed down the paper, reading what Adriel had written in bold.

**Heya! Our names are Adriel Valkov and Melanie Lindo and we're doing this survey for 6th period Pschology. Your name is not required, nor any other personal info. Please answer the quesions below as truthfully as you can, NO LYING! That's not cool. When you finish we'll collect it. Thank-you for your help!**

**1. Do you, or have you had a secret crush on anyone?**

**2. If yes, what did/do you like about them?**

**3. If it's past terms, do you regret not telling them?**

**4. Last question, if you got the chance, would you tell them?**

**Thanks again for your help!**

A secret crush? I glanced around thr room. Everyone had their head bent and was busily filling out the survey. Except Kai, who had simply folded it once and shoved it to the corner of his desk. I looked down at it again, and then to the girl across the room.

Oh, what the hell?

(No one's POV)

Adriel and Melanie chatted with Phoenix while the rest of the class filled out their survey. Adriel glanced across the room, eyes narrowing at the two-tone haired guy beside her brother.

"Stupid Kai, didn't even do it." She mumbled, drumming her fingers on the desk. "God, Phoe, your class is slow. Everyone else was done by now." Phoenix laughed, and folded her paper, slipping into Adriel's folder.

"There ya go, guys. Guess who mine was on!" She said, smirking. Adiel and Melanie glanced at eachother then said in unison.

"Xane." Phoenix nodded, dreamily eyeing the silver-haired boy across the room. Adriel laughed and stood.

"Okay, are you all finished?" Happy with her answer, she walked about the room, collecting the completed surveys. She returned to her place beside Melanie and placed them all in the folder. Including her's and Melanie's. "Okay, so thanks guys! Bye Kai-kun! I _LOVE_ you!" Adriel shouted, blowing Kai a kiss and a flurty wink. Kai blushed(for the first time ever!) and glared at the floor. Satsified, Adriel looped arms with Melanie and strolled out the door.

"He's going to kill you!" Adriel nodded.

"Probably, but he deserved it! But, oh well, let's go write up our results" Grabbing Melanie by the wrist, Adriel took off in a dead sprint down the hallway.

"Miss Valkov, stop running!" Adriel laughed.

"No can do, Mr. Bailey, Sir, we've got a lot of work do to!" _A lot of work._ She thought to herself, grinning madly while glancing at the girl next to her.

FF

"Alright, so you take this pile and I'll take this one." Adriel said, shoving the larger pile toward Melanie. The brunette glared at her, but accepted it none the less. They had only been at it for a few minutes, when Adriel suddenly exclaimed,

"Hey! Here's Tala's! Let's read it." She placed the paper between them and read out loud.(Tala's answers are in italics, Adriel's and Melanie's comments in regular "..")

**1. Do you, or have you had a secret crush on anyone?**

_I guess you could call it that._

"Tala's so weird, couldn't just put yes."

**2. If yes, what did/do you like about them?**

_I don't know, what do I like about her? Her eyes, her hair, her body, but those are all shallow things. She's a brillant person. In both mind and personality. Maybe I'm just crazy, but when I look at her time stops and the world stands still. She's the only thing I see. Those crystal clear eyes that even the strongest man would drown in. She's beautiful, but not without flaws and that's what I love about her. She screws things up, she rarely on time, she more clumsy than my sister, and she never thinks things through. And what kind of person would she be if she weren't all these things? Not the girl I love I guess._

"Tala's so poetic."

"I bet he copied it from a book."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

**3. If it's past terms, do you regret not telling them?**

_Sorry, it's recent._

"Dork."

**4. Last question, if you got the chance, would you tell them?**

_Yeah, I guess._

"Uh, no, I doubt he would."

"You think? I think he would." Adriel raised an eyebrow at Melanie and tossed Tala's paper back in the pile.

"What makes you say that? You know something I don't." Adriel stood, unintentially causing the stacks of papers to fly everywhere. "Oops." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Well, he obviously loves this girl alot, so I think if he had the chance, he would." She said with complete confidence, restacking the papers. Adriel shrugged, eyeing Melanie.

"Mk, whatever. Maybe I should ask him. Yeah I think I will." Smiling madly, she turned to Melanie. "Wanna come?" Melanie's eyes widened and she stuttered out an answer.

"Well, I-I mean, I have to-I don't think I-" Adriel smirked.

"I thought so. TALA!" She screamed, running for the stairs. "Melanie wants to tell you something!" Melanie leapt after Adriel catching her around the knees. Both girls tumbled to the gound, screaming profanity back and forth.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tala stood on the last step, eyeing the fight going on in front of him. Both girls stopped and glared up at him.

"Fighting, love!" Adriel's face lit up. "Oh, since you're here, Melanie wants to tell you something." Melanie began screaming in protest, trying to squirm out from under Adriel and free her mouth, which Adriel had a hand fimrly clamped over. "But she's kinda busy, so I'll say it for her. She lo-AH!" She didn't have the chance to finish, for Melanie flipped over, pinning Adriel to the floor, face buried in the carpet.

"I don't have to say anything, you can go now! Bye!" Tala raised and eyebrow, shrugged, and walked back up the stairs. Melanie released Adriel who lept to her feet gasping for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screeched, glaring hard at the brunette.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Melanie screamed back. "You were gonna tell him! Adriel, what the fuck?!"

"You're over-reacting, it's really not the big of deal." Adriel said, tucking a peice of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear. Melanie, seething, shoved her books in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"It is a big deal! I didn't butt in with you and Kai, so you had no right to butt in with me and Tala?"

"There is no 'you and Tala'! You haven't told him yet. He obviously feels the same way, or he wouldn't have written all those things on that survey! Jesus, are you that blind?" Adriel crossed the room and snatched Tala's survey from the pile, crumpled it nto a ball, and tossed it at Melanie. The girl caught it with ease, shoving it in her pocket.

"_Thanks._" She remarked, snidely, yanking open the door. "I'm going home." Without waiting for an answer she walked through the door, slamming it behind her.

"Well, fuck." Adriel muttered, falling to her bum on the floor. Tala returned a moment later, peering cautiously around the bottom of the stairs.

"Is the cat-fight over?" When his sister didn't answer, he plopped down beside her, punching her lightly in the arm. "I asume you lost the war?"

"You could say that." She mumbled, sifting through the papers until she found Kai's. Unfolding it, she read what he'd written.

**1. Do you, or have you had a secret crush on anyone?**

_Unfortuantly, it isn't a secret._

**2. If yes, what did/do you like about them?**

_Her laugh. The way she can make me do anything with only a simple smile. Her eyes and how they still take my breath away even after 2 years. But what I like most is the way everytime she looks at, no matter the moment or situation, it's like seeing her for the first time and I'm simply falling in love all over again._

**3. If it's past terms, do you regret not telling them?**

_I've regrets, but never for that._

**4. Last question, if you got the chance, would you tell them?**

_I could, but I'm sure she already knows._

Adriel laughed lightly, refolding the paper and gripping it tightly in her hands. _He did do it._

"I only want her to be happy. She's one of my best friends." She glanced down at the paper in her hands. The edges were bent and it was wrinkled and dirty, but what was written inside was still very clear. "I only want her to have what Kai and I have. She'd be so happy." Tala raised and eyebrow.

"And telling her secret was going to accomplish that?" Adriel scoffed and picked at the carpet, flicking the little peices across the room.

"No." She mumbled sourly. "All it accomplished was, well, I'm sure you heard." Tala nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Then, out of nowhere, an idea popped into her head. Grinning evily, she fixed her gaze on Tala.

"What?" He asked, inching away from her.

"I think I know how to make it up to her. Come on!" She pulled him up and dragged him down the hall to her room. They reached the end of the hall and Adriel wrenched open the door and hauled him inside. She quickly briefed him on her plan while going through her closet for a few 'essential' items. Tala was quick to protest.

"No! I won't do it! Adriel, I swear to God, if you come any closer to me with those! Adriel!" The ebony-haired girl rolled her eyes and shoved him onto her bed.

"Oh calm down. Beside, you said if you got the chance you'd tell her you would, so now's your chance!" She announced, grinning.

"Yeah, but, wait. How'd you know I was talking about Melanie?" Adriel shrugged, tossing a shirt over her shoulder.

"Honestly. Lucky guess." Tala's jaw dropped. "But, seems I was right." She pulled out a cell-phone while tossing a bag to Tala.

"Hey, Kai, I'm gonna need your help."

Mel's House

Melanie sat on her bed, earphones blasting music into her ears, glaring angrily at the ceiling. "Stupid Adriel." She mumbled, tossing the long abandoned magazine across her room. "Who does she think she is? Butting her ass in my business." She continued to rant to herself, leafing through a book. The sounds of rocks on her window broke her from her steaming rant. Growling to herself, she flung it open. Adriel stood below, armed with a handful of rocks and...Kai?

"What? I figured you be smart enough to figure out I was pissed at you." She crossed her arms and was about to shut the window when Adriel spoke up.

"Duh, I know you're pissed at me, even though it is for a stupid reason." She grunted when Kai elbowed her in the side. "Anyway, I've come to ask your forgiveness."

"Not intrested."

"Atleast see what I brough!" She insisted. Sighing, Melanie leaned out the window.

"Fine." She muttered. Adriel beamed and called to someone she couldn't see. A series of muffled protests met her calls. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and disappeared behind her bushes and returned with...

"Tala?" Melanie asked, eyes wide with shock. The red-head stood wrapped in red ribbons, a sparkling bow on the top of his head. Despte her shock, she felt into a fit of laughter, causig herself to roll off the window ledge back into her room. On the ground, Tala let out a deep groan, crossing his arms, trying his hardest not to blush.

"I feel like such an idiot." He muttered, ripping the bow from his head. "Why'd I let you talk me into this?" Pulling the ribbon from his body, and only tripping once, he yelled at Melanie.

"Melanie!" Tala brushed the dirt from his clothes, then cleared his throat, fixing his gaze on the girl above him. "I don't know why I let Adriel talk me into this, but the entire point of tonight little escapade was for me to tell you, well, that...I'm here to..."Adriel kicked him in the back of the knee.

"Stop stuttering and spit it out, tard-face!" She hissed, then back up to stand beside Kai. Tala glared at her, then continued.

"I wanted to ask you, if, you weren't busy, maybe you wanted to get some coffee downtown. Tonight. With me." He flushed a deep crimson, matching the shade of his hair. Melanie turned a similar shade, but nodded none the less.

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute." She shut the window, squealing in delight, then realized what she was doing and quickly composed herself. Grabbing a jacket, she dashed down the stairs. _Don't seem desperate, Mel! Just relax!_ The group of three waited until Melanie appeared thorugh the back door. Tala grinned and offered her his arm, and Melanie took with slight hesitation. The two hit it off, chatting away, completely forgetting about the remaining two Russians. Adriel sighed, leaning her head on Kai's shoulder.

"I make an excellant matchmaker!" She declared, an impish grin spreading across her lips. Kai smiled, planting a gentle kiss on her hair.

"That you do." He wrapped an arm securely around her waist, and the pair followed Tala and Melanie down the sidewalk. Adriel tapped her chin, her free arm looping around Kai's waist.

"You know," She said, eyes narrowed in thought. Kai shook his head, saying a silent prayer to whatever God would listen. "I should play matchmaker more often!" She said, seemingly excited with her new found talent.

"Really?" She nodded, happily.

"Yeah. Look at all those those unfortunate people out there who aren't in a happy relationship because they haven't the balls to admitt their love!" Kai laughed, kssing her again. She pushed him away. "There is no time for that! We've got work to do!"

"We?" She punched him lightly, glaring playfully.

"Yes, we, I'll need a sexy assistance! We'll start tomorrow!" She announced, grabbing his hand and running to catch up with Tala and Melanie, who were by now joined at the hip. "You know Rei and Mariah, they'd make a pretty hot couple! And Shizuka and Johnny, I heard they had another fight! We can fix that!" And then-"

"Adriel, shut-up! I'm trying to have a date here." Tala yelled over his shoulder, two tables in front of them.

"Shut-up, Tala! Mind you're own damn business!" As the fight continued, the stares increased. Kai caught Melanie's gaze, who smirked at him then nodded.

The two leaned across the table and silenced their respective twin with a soft, passionate kiss.

**Well, there ya go Mela, sorry if it sucks, I tried. Ending was kinda...not what I was going for, but it'll do I suppose. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, don't pay attention to them, I just suck at spelling. So, yeah, thanks for reading.**

**Hugs and Luv, **

**Calli**


End file.
